Kisses Dont Lie
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: Robin & Patrick! One shot to the song Kisses Dont Lie by Rihanna! Read and review please! Let me know what you think! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital ABC does and I don't own the song "Kisses Don't Lie." Rihanna does or somebody does all I know is that its not me. I don't own a thing!

**"Kisses Don't Lie"**

She watched him from the nurses station. Was she reading more into the relationship then she should be? She wasn't sure.****They agreed on no-strings-attached-sex, but was that what she really wanted? Again she was confused. She didn't know how she could be the valedictorian and go to medical school and do all this research but couldn't figure out Dr. Patrick Drake. The son of the famous doctor Noah Drake.****She gave him the benefit of the doubt that he was gorgeous!**_  
_**  
**_Kisses don't   
No they don't  
Never don't lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide  
Tellin you it's the truth don't you ask why  
Kisses don't  
No they don't  
Kisses don't lie_**

He was always flirting with the other nurses especially the one named Gwen and don't forget Elizabeth Webber who is happily, well maybe not so happily married to Lucky Spencer who's life was saved by none other then by Patrick himself. He was a big shot in town. Its like he saved everybody's life at one point or another. First Jason's, then his dads, Sam's, Lucky even the psychopath Manny's. Yet she still caught herself day dreaming of the kisses they shared but was she ready to open her heart up to somebody else?

_**Verse 1:  
Emotions come and go  
Almost how the wind will blow  
There so little in this world to trust in  
Seduce themselves with lies  
Some don't realize  
They call it love but its really only lustin**_

All the other nurses and women doctors couldn't see why it took Robin so long to go with him but then again they didn't have that small problem she has. Well in retro speck it isnt small in fact it's a huge problem that she's been battling ever since she was a teenager. She is HIV positive and she thought for sure once Patrick found out he wouldn't like her anymore but that wasn't the case. He tried harder and harder until she finally caved to his charm.****No matter how hard she denied her feelings for that doctor he saw right through her as well as everybody else.**_  
Refrain:  
So you see you and me  
We're gettin close to the danger zone  
Show me how tell me now  
Should I stay or should I go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no_**

"You ready?" he asked her as he approached her. They had dinner plans at Metro Court even after everything that has went down between Carly and Robin in the past couple of weeks not to mention their history he insist on going there. "Yeah. Let me just drop this off and then we can go." Robin answered as she took the patients folder and placed it in the ben outside of his room. All the way there and back she thought about him. Them. Would they ever be more then what they are now or would they always be stuck here? **__**

Hook:  
Cause when you kiss me  
I feel everything that I been missing  
I try to slow down but my heart wont listen  
And its tearin me all up inside  
And when you touch me  
I feel a rush but I'm afraid that it might crush me  
Should I put my trust in somethin I dont trust in  
I try to run but theres no place to hide  
Cause baby kisses dont lie

"Ready." She said as she came back around the corner. "Good. Let's go." He said grabbing her hand and walking on the elevator. It was things like this that made her like him. He was sweet, sincere, kind, a complete gentlemen...when it was just the two of them. When it wasn't his ego was bigger then the sun and it irritated her so badly. The elevator door closes and he looks at her before pulling her into a kiss. Before she knew it he was groping her like he was that day in the closet when Dr. Lee walked in on the two of them and boy was she embarrassed.**__**

Kisses dont  
No they dont  
Never dont lie  
You can run if you want but you cant hide  
Tellin you its the truth dont you ask why  
Kisses dont  
No they dont  
Kisses dont lie

The elevator doors opened and they pulled away but not by choice. She know decided that she would take what she could get even if it wasn't a commitment. How long would she be able to handle that though? She didn't know and at this particular moment in time she didn't care anymore either. The only thing that was on her mind was the doctor that was with her.****She thought about all the upsides to this deal they had going on. He wasn't with other girls even though he could be.****It made Robin start thinking as to why he wanted no-strings-attached-sex and no commitment even though he wasn't with anybody else but her all the time. She knew he only flirted with other girls too piss her off so she tried not to let it get to her.**__**

Verse 2:  
You whisper in my ear  
But are your words sincere  
Cause pretty words can cut just like a knife  
You see I'm nobody's fool  
I play by my own rules  
So please think twice before you step into my life  


They arrived at Metro Court. The place that Patrick also had a room at. She had been in there many times before. He walked behind her and right before they entered the building he pulled her aside and grabbed her hands. She looked at him wondering what he was doing. "Robin I decided that I want to take our relationship to the next level. I dont want it just to be no-strings-attached-sex. I want you and only you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you." Without hesitation she grabbed his face and cupped it with her hand and kissed him.

_**  
Refrain:  
So you see you and me  
We're gettin close to the danger zone  
Show me how tell me now  
Should I stay or should i go  
Cause I'm caught between yes and no**_

She waited to long to hear him say those words****and she wasn't going to pass it up now. No way in hell would she do that. Thats when she realized that there was more to this doctor then his skills on the operation table and his charm but a good heart. He was the kind of guy she never thought he could be even if he tried. She pulled away when she needed air. "I love you too." She said before kissing him even more this time. He pulled away and pulled her into Metro Court where they went up to his room and made love all night long.**__**

Hook x2

Refrain

Hook

**_  
_**A/N: So do you like it or did I do a sucky job? Come on you have to let me know so hit the little button there on the left and leave it! Good or Bad let me know what you think of my first Robin and Patrick story!


End file.
